Heartbreak Down
by S.M.Hoffman
Summary: Pre-movie. A short story of how Mag introduced her two best friends, Nathan and Marni, to each other. Hints of Nathan/Mag and future Nathan/Marni


**Heartbreak Down**

"One day you'll be able to see," a soft smile appeared on the 28 year old's face, not that his friend could see. "I promise, Mag."

"You keep making these promises, Nathan. What happens when you can't keep them?" Mag turned her head in the direction of his voice. "Besides, I've gone 25 years without seeing…"

"But I want you to see everything I see," Nathan cut off as he kept his eyes on the night sky above them. "That way when I tell you how beautiful you are, you know I'm telling you the truth."

Silence settled over the two friends, but there was no awkwardness between them whatsoever; they had known each other too long to be awkward around one another. Nathan and Mag had known each other for five years, the meeting forth after he had knocked Mag down in his hurry to make it to the bus after his last class. As a way of apologizing, he had taken her to dinner and the friendship had formed from that.

"You're too kind, Nate." Mag blushed, but gently rested her head on his shoulder nonetheless. "I'd think I would like to stay blind, though. I mean, what if you aren't as handsome as I imagine you are in my mind?"

"You'd find I'm even more handsome in person,"

They both fell back laughing, neither one wanting to break the contact. For several minutes, they lay in the grass and just enjoyed being near each other. It was Nathan who broke the silence.

"If Geneco doesn't find a way to allow you to see, I will." He swore as he looked over at her, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "And then I'll take you out on a real date, and we…"

"Nathan, I told you. Don't wait for me, I want you to find someone and be happy." Mag cut him off as her hand felt its way to his cheek.

"I'm happy with you," he whispered.

"I know, but I want you to find someone you don't have constantly worry about. I'll just be a burden…even if you don't think so,"

Nathan stared at her in silence as he grabbed the hand resting on his cheek, lacing their fingers together. He had been spending the better part of the year telling her he had no problems with her being blind, that he still wanted to be with her. But Mag continuously told him that she wasn't going to do that him, not that that put him down.

"If that's how you feel, then I guess I'll just have to find a way myself." He ran his thumb across the back of her hand. "And even if that doesn't happen, I'll just have to keep convincing you."

Instead of replying, Mag just held his hand tighter.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't mind me inviting my friend?" Mag asked for the fifth time.

"Mag, it's fine." Nathan laughed as they walked down the street towards the small café. "You've been saying how you wanted me to meet Marni, so what better time to introduce us than at my celebration lunch?"

"Alright," she sighed, knowing he meant it. "How excited are you to be a surgeon now?"

"If you have to ask, then you clearly don't know me as well as you think you do."

Mag nudged his shoulder with hers, both laughing. They walked for a few more minutes before Nathan announced that they had arrived.

"Mag!" a voice called from her right.

"Hey, Marni." Mag smiled, squeezing Nathan's arm as he turned her to face her best friend. "Nathan, this is Marni."

"So you're the man who keeps stealing her from me?" Nathan chuckled as he shook the dark haired woman's hand. "It's nice to meet you,"

"Same here." He replied as the trio sat at an empty table outside of the café. "And it's more like you're the one stealing her from me. But at least you aren't a bad influence,"

When he wasn't participating in the conversation, Nathan was watching the two women interact. Mag had been telling him about Marni since he had met her, but this was the first time since meeting five years ago that he had met Marni. They made easy conversation as they waited for their order to arrive, Nathan enjoying talking with Mag's best friend.

"So Mag told me you work for Geneco," Marni shook her head, adding more sugar to her coffee.

"Just became a surgeon actually," he grinned. "Which is good considering they sorely needed someone of my expertise,"

"Don't let it go to your head, Nate." Mag giggled. "You'll have to forgive him, Marni. Nathan's not normally this cocky."

The three laughed for a moment before carrying on with their conversation.

* * *

"So what did you think?" Mag asked as her and Nathan left the café.

"Of Marni? She's fun, and I can't wait to see her again." He answered, a smile appearing on his face.

As they continued to talk, Mag was finding it harder and harder to keep the smile on her face. From the tone of Nathan's voice, she could tell that it had finally happened. He had was moving on, her numerous rejections finally doing their job. She got what she wanted, but that didn't mean it wasn't any less painful.

"I like her, Mag. I know, I know…I just met her, but…" he shook his head, the grin on his face easily heard in his voice. "There's just something about her."

Mag just kept the smile on her face. If things worked our between her two friends, then she would be happy for them. Especially for Nathan, after all the time he spent waiting for her he deserved to be happy.

Even if her feelings were the cost.


End file.
